


Midnight Mumbles

by lesbijane



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Actual campfire safety because as a Lumberjane I think that's important, Autistic Emily, F/F, NO first kiss NO confession ONLY mutual pining and you all are going to appreciate that, Trans Wren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijane/pseuds/lesbijane
Summary: Emily can't sleep, so she decides to look up at the stars for a bit. Wren can't sleep either, so she decides to start a campfire for them both to enjoy.
Relationships: Emily/Wren (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Midnight Mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I'd finish writing this before my partner was able to visit me, and I kept that promise! Barney isn't mentioned since this fic takes place before issue 25... sorry 'bout that.  
> Title is from Freckles and Constellations by Dodie Clark!

The woods of Miss Qiunzella’s camp always felt like an entirely different place at night. Instead of the bright summer sun, the moon and stars lit up the dim sky, the trees looked deep blue instead of evergreen, and it was so cold out that any scout who stepped out their cabin would get goosebumps.

On any given day, at least one scout was bound to wake up in the middle of the night to explore, and a few minutes earlier, Emily had woken up, and felt a specific kind of ache where she knew she had to get out and look at the stars for a while to set things right.

The campfire was eerily quiet, with only one person there. Emily couldn’t remember a time when there wasn’t a loud, big group of friends there, either trying to fit all of camp around it to sing campfire songs along with Rosie, or a couple of cabins hanging around between badge earning. Even the fact that the fire was out made it feel emptier.

But the stars that filled the skies were brighter than she’d ever seen before. Back at home, she could barely make out Polaris with the telescope she got for her birthday. Here, she could spot entire constellations.

It was so peaceful that Emily almost felt like she was going to fall asleep again, right on the log she was sitting on. But when she started hearing footsteps, she woke up a little more.

“Hey.”

Emily almost jumped, turning to see Wren standing behind her, almost blending in with the dark campsite. “Hey! You startled me!”

“Sorry.” Wren paced around the log, so she was standing on the same side as Emily, “What’re you doing up? It’s like, 1AM. At least.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Emily tilted her head over at the sky, “Stars to look at.”

Even though there was plenty of space, Wren sat down right next to Emily, leaning on her like it was the most natural thing for her to do. “I couldn’t sleep, either. Then you were missing, so I figured I should make sure the flatwoods monster didn’t drag you off to Mars or anything.”

Emily rolled her eyes jokingly. “My hero.”

“Didn’t finish! I was about to say,” Wren held her hands up like claws and grinned, “ _And_ I’m looking for fresh blood.”

“Oh, no!” Emily laughed, then put a hand over her heart, gasping dramatically, “But Wren! You were my best friend!”

Wren went from her vampire smile to a surprised one, “Wait, really? Since when?”

“I mean,” Emily shrugged, “I can’t really pinpoint an exact time when I went, huh, I think Wren’s my best friend! It just kinda… happened.”

“Hmmm.” Wren nodded, “Well, I think you’re my best friend, too. Specifically after that time you pushed me off the lake dock.”

“Hey!” Emily shook her head, “You’re never gonna forgive me for that, are you?”

“You were laughing the _entire_ time. Admit it, you loved pushing me to my watery doom!”

Emily was now laughing again, barely able to get words in between, “How was I supposed to know that sea monsters were real, _and_ living in the lake at summer camp?”

“You’re lucky they thought it was just as funny as you did.” Wren raised her eyebrows, “Or else I’d haunt you forever.”

“Yeah.” Emily sighed, finally done with her laughing fit, “I’m glad you’re not a ghost.”

“Really?” Wren was still smiling, “I think it’d be pretty cool. I could walk around in your shadow and everything.”

“Really!” Emily paused, realizing that she said that a little too loud, “It’s just… I’ve never had a best friend before. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Oh.” Wren was quiet for a while. She took a breath, “I wouldn’t want to lose you, either. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Emily leaned a little on Wren, mirroring her gesture, “And you’d make a pretty good ghost.”

They leaned on each other in silence, and Emily looked back up at the stars. Wren did for a moment, too, before getting distracted with chipping off her nail polish instead.

Emily shivered as a gust of night air blew by.

Wren put a hand on her shoulder, “You cold?”

“Uh!” Emily tried not to jump at the unexpected touch, “Just a little. It’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it.”

Wren frowned, but then glanced over to the empty campfire pit. She gave Emily a pat, “Here. Watch this.”

Emily watched closely as Wren scanned around, picking up twigs and bits of dry pine needles. After she collected a handful suitable for either making a bird’s nest or sprinkling in a friend’s hair jokingly, she arranged it carefully in the campfire pit, near the half-burnt logs from last night’s s’more fest. She then reached into her pocket, and-

“A _lighter_?” Emily leaned in, watching as Wren tried her best to get a spark going, “That’s totally against camp rules.”

Wren turned back to smirk like a teen movie delinquent. “I know.”

“Why do you even have that? Do you keep that in your pocket when you’re _sleeping_?” Emily shook her head, “Wearing jeans as PJs is crime enough.”

Wren laughed as she poked at the small embers with a stick. “Nah. I grabbed it just in case, lots of supernatural stuff’s sensitive to fire. I’m not the only Zodiac who packed banned things, too, y’know.”

Emily nodded, resting her head in one of her hands. “Smart.” She tilted her head to the side, “Who else? I only thought people in the other cabins did that.”

“Hes’ got a swiss army knife.” Wren gave the embers one last blow, before being satisfied enough with the makeshift fire, and sitting back next to Emily, “It was her gran’s, though, so I guess it’s technically fine. Comfort object, or something.” She leaned on Emily, “Kenzie’s got a flip phone since she gets homesick. Oh, and Diane says she has like, three cursed necklaces. Technically, those aren’t banned, but I think they still kinda count.”

“Jeez.” Emily laughed a little, “Was I the only person who listened when the pamphlet said that all I needed was a good attitude?”

“Well, technically, you’re just as bad as the rest of us.” Wren poked her, “No outside food or drink. Star bits are _definitely_ illegal here.”

Emily turned abruptly to look at Wren. “Wh- how did you _know_?”

Wren shrugged with one shoulder, “It’s the whole quiet girl thing. People just say stuff around me. If I’m lucky, some people will assume when I’ve got my hearing aids turned off, and that’s when it gets _really_ interesting.” She leaned back on Emily again, “Sometimes I can read lips, but it isn’t reliable. Other people don’t know that, though, so I can scare ‘em by saying I know what they’re talking about.”

“Wow.” Emily tapped her fingers on the log underneath, flinching away a little after accidentally touching Wren’s hand. Wren didn’t seem to notice. “You’re like a secret agent. Except instead of solving crime, you know the illegal stuff people bring to summer camp.”

“We’d make a pretty great team.” Wren pointed to Emily, “You’re all conspiracy theorist who can spot what’s suspicious,” She pointed back to herself, “And I’m like, the field agent who slams the door open with new evidence.”

“Yeah.” Emily realized how big the fire had gotten, now that her face felt completely warm, “You’re just really cool. Like, super talented.”

“Pretty sure you just described yourself.” Wren hummed a little, “You’ve got more alien knowledge than the government at this point, I think. And you actually went out here to look at the constellations instead of just seeing a lot of dots in the sky like I do.”

“…Thanks.” Emily looked back over at the fire, as she twirled one of her braids, “Aliens are my special interest, though, so I kind of have to know everything about them. You know?”

“Fair enough.” Wren paused for just a second, “Is space a special interest for you, too? Or is it just like, bonus?”

“It’s just bonus.” Emily stared up at the stars, “Like… by association. I want to learn more about extraterrestrial life, and that’s where they live. Whenever there aren’t any new books over at 001.942, there’s always more than enough at 520.”

Wren smiled. “You memorized the decimal system?”

“Just those two.” Emily motioned with her hands, “I’m not _that_ much of a nerd.”

Wren poked her arm. “When you have to say you aren’t _that_ much of a nerd, that means you’re already a pretty big nerd.”

Emily laughed, “Be nice!”

“I am!” Wren leaned a little more on Emily, “When did I say that being a nerd isn’t a cool thing?”

“Pfft.” Emily returned the previous poke, “Does that mean _you’re_ a nerd?”

“Oh, no way.” Wren crossed her arms, “I first thought I was an emo boy, then I did that hoodie phase thing with _lots_ of eyeliner, now I’m a goth girl. Was never a nerd, will never be a nerd.”

“Goths can be nerds.” Emily crossed her arms as well, “There’s this one girl at my school who LARPs as a lich. I think you’d be friends.”

“Another goth girl?” Wren changed her tone to the one she usually saved for teasing people about their crushes. “I’m sensing a trend, Em.”

“I’m not, like, friends with her or anything!” Emily tugged on one of her braids, “She’s just kinda… an acquaintance at best.”

Wren leaned in. “And?”

“I mean-“ Emily felt Wren’s intent look even when she broke eye contact, “Sure, she’s cute, but I wouldn’t want to _date_ her…”

“Hmm. Fair enough.” Wren sat back up, and Emily felt colder without Wren’s lean on her, “I’m gonna put out the fire, I think. Is that ok?”

“Yeah.” Emily took one last glance up at the sky, “I’ve got enough star time. And it’s getting late.”

Wren yawned right on cue, “Mmhm.”

“Aww,” Emily looked back down from the stars and to Wren again, “You sleepy?”

“No…” Wren paused to yawn again, as she poked the embers with a stick, letting them die down, “I’m very awake.”

“Are you sure?” Emily got up, and stretched a little before she walked over to grab the water pail every scout knew could not only put out campfires safely, but was also very good as a knight’s helmet. “You sound really sleepy. And really tired.”

“Nope. I’m never tired.” Wren watched as Emily put the fire out, then poked the muddy remains of the campfire for good measure, “The night is my natural environment. I’m nocturnal.”

“Even vampires like you have to sleep sometime, I think.” Emily crouched down next to Wren, and poked her nose lightly, making her blink back to focus, “If you’re tired, you can just say so.”

Wren jokingly shoved Emily a little as she stood up. “That’s great. But I’m not saying so. Because I’m not tired.”

“Prove it!” Emily jumped back up as well, “You should race me back to the cabin.”

“What?” Wren snorted. “How are you still so… Emily?”

Emily picked up her pace for good measure, “Because I’m not tired. Unlike you, who looks like she really wants to take a nap right now.”

“Well, you go to sleep at like, 9pm.” Wren purposefully started walking slower, “You didn’t even get to play truth or dare with us tonight since you were so tired.”

“You guys didn’t even do anything fun, I bet.” Emily looked back over her shoulder, “Didn’t wake me up.”

“Well, that’s-“ Wren crossed her arms, “We did so much cool stuff. Lots of really cool edgy teen stuff.”

“ _Sure_ , you did.” Emily made sure to emphasize her sarcasm, “I _really_ believe you. Maybe I’ll ask ‘Kenzie tomorrow about all your adventures.”

“Hey!” Wren finally jogged to catch up with Emily, “That’s not fair!”

“Why not?” Emily raised her eyebrows, tilting her head a little to the side, “Are you scared I’ll know that you guys just did regular cutesy sleepover things?”

Wren sighed. “Okay, new plan. Truth or dare right now, would that make you happy?”

Emily nodded. “Yes. Absolutely. You first.”

“Alright… truth.” Wren winked, “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Hmmmm…” Emily tapped her chin, “What’s your natural hair color?”

“Uh-“ Wren laughed, “Are you sure you don’t want to ask me something more… interesting?”

“Nope! I need to know!” Emily grinned, “It’s for my files.”

“Files?” Wren shook her head, “Okay, whatever, okay.” She took a deep breath, “…It’s blonde.”

Emily made a small squeal that practically made Wren jump. “I knew it!” She did a small happy dance for good measure, “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!”

“Okay! It’s not that big a deal!” Wren covered her face with one of her hands, “We’re almost back. What’s yours. Please.”

“Dare, obviously.” Emily stood a bit taller, “I’m not chicken.”

“Great.” Wren sat down on the rough dirt path. “Carry me the rest of the way back. I dare you to.”

Emily stopped right in her tracks. “What?”

“You heard me.” Wren shrugged, “I’m not that heavy, and I’m too tired to walk the rest of the way. You’ve gotta carry me.”

“Ugh.” Emily tried her best to pick Wren up, figuring that carrying her bridal style would be the easiest, “You’re the worst.”

“But I’m still your best friend, right?” Wren smiled up at Emily, “Right?”

Emily took the first few steps, carefully. “I’m debating it.”

Wren nodded, and rested her arm around one of Emily’s shoulders for support.

The walk back was slower than a nature hike, and every sound around them made Emily tense up a little.

About halfway back, she noticed how quiet Wren had gotten, and how soft her breathing was. She was asleep. Emily promised herself again that she wouldn’t back down from the dare.

The cabin was completely silent when Emily tried to open the notoriously creaky door, all while trying not to drop Wren. She could see Diane turn in her sleep a little, but she didn’t seem to have disturbed any of the other Zodiacs. She took another breath, and she stepped in.

She gritted her teeth when she looked up at Wren’s bunk. She never realized how high up the top bunks were before now, as she tried doing the mental math of how to get Wren back up there without either waking her up, or worse, accidentally dropping her.

On the other hand, Emily’s own bunk, right underneath it, felt so close.

Emily felt a twist in her gut as she set Wren down and tried her best to tuck her in. Would it be weird to lay down next to her? It wasn’t weird when all the Zodiacs huddled up together after an unknown creature nearly scared them all to death. And it _was_ her bunk. But would it make more sense to climb up into Wren’s bunk instead? Or would that be weirder?

After deciding that it was probably okay if she turned to face the other way, Emily climbed into her bunk.

Wren turned over a little when Emily did this, blinking her eyes open. “Did I fall asleep?”

Emily could feel every part of her tense at once. “Yeah. I couldn’t get you up to your bunk, I’m sorry.”

“S’okay.” Wren rolled back over, swinging her legs over the edge of the bunk to sit back up. She stretched before taking out her hearing aids, placing them over on their shared desk.

Emily made herself comfortable again, but felt a pang of nervousness when Wren laid back down on the bunk, grabbing a bit of the blanket for herself.

“Oh!” Emily gasped, shocked, before sharing her blanket proper. “Hey, can you hear me, like, at all?”

Wren said nothing, and just readjusted herself until she was practically cozied up against Emily. Taking yet another small risk, Emily wrapped one of her arms around Wren, and felt another small victory as Wren almost-held her hand in return.

“I guess not.” Emily closed her eyes too, hoping to fully cherish this moment. “I’ll just tell you later.”


End file.
